Cahoots
by CallMeJoz
Summary: It's simple, you do me a favor and I'll do you a favor. It's a simple concept made difficult when one is a sexy temptress the other a daughter of a player. It's a strictly professional relationship but how long can that last when it's built on seduction? Femslash one-shot. Stephanie/Charlotte


**So Hi there. So I guess this is going to be the first thing I post on here in 2018. A new year so that means a new pairing. Not going to lie this pairing was brought to my attention in a request from 27...Hey dude I told you I'd do it and here it is. Sorry it took me forever to write it but I think it was worth the wait. As far as right now this is a one-shot. It could one day be a thing but for now its just gonna be a one time thing. Anywhore read it enjoy it, imma eat something while I wait for you at the end.**

* * *

 **Charlotte's POV**

"Where's Steph?!" I growled.

"I don't know." Answered some random crew member.

"Char come on it's not worth it." Reasoned Becky trying to calm me down.

"Shut up! I'm gonna kill her!" I snapped as I continued to storm around backstage looking for that liar.

"Yeah listen to Becky. Char you have a rematch at Night of Champions. And I know you'll be able to win-"

"No that's not how everything was supposed to go tonight! She screwed me over!" I snapped turning to face my two loyal friends. I love them I do but I don't want to hear it from them right now.

"What?"

"Who screwed you over?"

"Steph! She said that..." I had to stop myself for a second because I can't reveal our plan. They can't know of our plan I swore to secrecy I wouldn't tell.

"Said what?" Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Nothing. I'll catch up to you guys later." I sighed because they don't and won't understand why I'm so upset. It's just I don't like when someone makes me a promise and breaks it.

"Are you gonna be okay by yourself?" Asked Becky coming up to me and touching my arm. Oh Becky. My dearest friend who I love to Jupiter and back. If I've ever had a true loyal friend that'd be Becky.

"I dunno B. I just want to be alone right now is all. I accomplished my childhood dream only to have it ripped from my hands minutes after I did it. I'm just hurt is all." That got her to hug me.

"If it makes you feel better I know you can beat Nikki. And the next time you do you'll be the champion for real." I don't know if it's her accent or her kind words but it made me feel a little better but not a lot.

"All hail our uncrowned Queen Charlotte!" Chanted Paige as she curtsied at me.

"Long live the uncrowned Queen!" Added Becky making me smile. They're such goofballs sometimes.

"Stop you guys." I whined because people are looking.

"Yes your majesty." Spoke Becky bowing at me.

"Come on then Becky. We must spread the word that the true Queen is coming for her throne. All those who wish to go against her shall be executed." Paige spoke in a noble manner.

"Very well. Are we dismissed your highness?" Such weirdos.

"You are dismissed." No sense in being a complete Debbie Downer. Whatever it takes for them to leave me alone.

"Thank you." They oddly said in unison before they bowed at me one last time.

"Come Lady Paige. Ride with me into the sunset to the food kingdom. Once there we shall fill our bellies with a vast selection of delectable foods."

"It'd be an honor to ride with you. But don't think I'm going to let you win."

"Oh failure is not an option!" And with that Becky took off galloping down the hall.

"Hey that's not fair you cheated!" Whined Paige as she raced after her.

"You guys are weird!" I yelled after them as they galloped away. I don't understand them either but I would never change them. Now that they're gone I need to get back to what I was doing prior before I decided to shake them so I can be alone. I want to speak to her alone. If I know Steph she knows I'm coming for her and odds are she's waiting for me in her office. So that is where I'm headed. When I got there I took a second to quickly try and find my composure. No not composure, strength. I need strength to hopefully help me not succumb to her seductress ways..

" _Knock knock knock"_

"Come in!" I heard from the other side. Please don't be a trap like last time. Taking another deep breath I opened the door. "Well if it isn't Baby Flair!" She smiled leaning back in her chair being she's sitting at her desk. "To what do I ow-"

"Cut the bullshit you know why I'm here. What the hell was that out there? Everything you wanted I made happen and you came out and took it from me why?" I interrupted cutting right to the chase.

"Now now Char you better watch how you talk to me."

"I don't understand you! All of this was your idea. You're the one who's hell bent on ending Nikki's reign and when I do it you strip me of my title. I did everything exactly how you said to and now here I am without a belt to keep me warm and Nikki is still champion. What do you want? Why'd you suddenly change the plan?" I asked because I just don't get why she decided to change the game plan.

"Ratings darling ratings."

"You sacrificed my dreams for fucking ratings?!" I asked angrily because I'm so annoyed right now.

"Watch your tone missy or you can kiss your dreams goodbye completely. Now how about you sit down and allow me to explain myself." As she said that she stood up allowing me to see her full hourglass figure. "I said sit down!" She demanded. By now I know better than to disobey, so I sat down. "See was that so hard?" She teased.

"Can we j-"

"I didn't sacrifice your dreams I simply.. postponed the day in which you actually achieve them." She spoke coming from behind her desk. "I figured you're a Flair and you deserve to have your own moment. You deserve to have your first title win at a pay-per-view. I want you to take the belt from Nikki at Night of Champions instead. A second generation wrestler like you deserves the recognition you deserve."

"Why couldn't you just tell me that to begin with? That way it would have saved me the heartache." She let out a chuckle and walked over to the door and stood facing it.

"Well if I told you your reaction wouldn't have been as genuine as it was. Haha!" She laughed before turning to face me. And it was here that we made eye contact. No matter how hard I resist I can't say no to those big beautiful blue-ish green eyes. Every time I look in them I get so lost. Her eyes are so soul piercing and something about that control gets me excited. "I just love seeing you get angry. It's honestly a little sexy actually." She purred walking towards me at a slow seductive pace. Her hips are exactly at my eye level and I can't keep my eyes off them. The way her hips sway from side to side makes me wonder how it is that Nikki Bella managed to fuck up with her. Why that woman decided to cheat on her is beyond me. How could you want to even look at any other female when Steph has hips like that? "Don't you worry doll, you'll get what you want." She cooed grabbing my chin and lifting it so I was staring up at her. I didn't even notice her come to be standing directly in front of me. I don't know what to say to that so I just stared into her ocean colored eyes. "Are you mad at me for not telling you about my new plan?" She asked with a pouty face. I want to speak but all my words are stuck to my now very dry tongue. The only response I have is to nod my head yes. I might be under her spell but I won't let her control my emotions. That made her frown. "I'm sorry Charbar." When she said that she sat down on my lap giving me goosebumps when her warm skin touched my cold skin. God she smells so good. She smells like how a real woman should smell and it's oozing sex appeal. It's just drawing me more and more into her. I have no idea how or why but she's the only female who's ever made me feel this way. I'm not even gay, but when it comes to Steph.. I'm not too sure... "How can I make it up to you?" Let me show you the ugly comforter on the bed in my hotel room?

"I want my championship." She chuckled then put her left arm around my neck being she's sitting on my right leg.

"You'll get your championship. I never make a promise I can't keep. I'm talking something that I can do on short notice. Any favors you might want to ask of me?" She cooed using her left hand to trace random patterns on my shoulder. It's a foreign feeling but it's soothing to me.

"Dinner is on you tonight." I'm hungry and she's buying me dinner. She gave me a questioning look like she wanted to say something. "Or I'm telling."

"Fine." She then leaned in so her lips were to my ear. "Your wish is my command.. Gorgeous." She whispered giving me chills. It was around here that I figured why not get my own mini revenge. Using my left hand I began to stroke her thigh with each stroke going further up her thigh. "God I hope you beat that bitch." She purred.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" I know she wants me. In some sort of weird way she wants me and I can tell. She's looking at me the same way ladies would look at my dad back in the day. And once he put us to bed I know what always went down.

"That's information you aren't authorized to know."

"Please I can keep a secret." I whined softly before kissing her neck. I've watched my dad charm women enough times to have picked up some tricks. "I promise I won't tell. If you tell me your secret I'll show you mine."

"Haha. You Flair's really are flirts. I know exactly who you get it from." To my demise she got up out of my lap. "Just because I'm single doesn't mean you have a right to flirt. I'm your boss so show some respect."

"Can't help myself. Like daddy like daughter."

"Get out. I'll let you know our next move later." She spoke simply going back over to her desk and sitting down.

"You're an evil woman."

"But yet you're helping me be evil." She replied simply. I don't understand her. Ever since Nikki became champion she's been pushing me. Forging my way into the title picture bypassing every diva on the roster and straight to the top she got me since I debuted on the main roster. I don't know her motive or why she wants to make me champion so badly. She came to me later in the night the same night I debuted. I'm not complaining about becoming champion I want to be champion. I'm just confused on why she chose me. What does she want from me? I've been trying to figure that out but she never falls for my tricks. She won't spill the beans.

"I'm the daughter of the dirtiest player in the game, I live for evil."

"Good. Brew up an evil plan to take Nikki out at Night of Champions. Now get out I'm tired of looking at you."

"No goodbye?"

"Goodbye Charlotte. You did great tonight during your match. Have a good night." She smiled looking at me. How she can turn her charm on and off like that is a mystery to me. Letting out a sigh I stood up.

"Goodnight Stephanie." Looking at her one last time I took in her image. She's so pretty for her age.

"I'll call you."

"Kay."

"Bye."

"Later." Walking over to the door I went to open the door. That's when I noticed the door is locked.. I know I didn't lock it and it was unlocked when I came in. So that leaves one person.. but why? If I had to guess, I don't think she was expecting to buy my dinner tonight. It's whatever unlocking it I walked out closing the door behind me. Every time I'm in the same room as her everything becomes a mystery to me and I'm not sure I like it.

 **Night of Champions. Later that night at the hotel after the show**

"Woah woah woah! Easy Steph. Easy." I cooed as we got onto the elevator.

"Huh?! Where'd my shoes go?" She asked looking down at her feet.

"I dunno you had them last." I answered simply because she is holding them in her hands.

"Awe!" She groaned. "I left them in the über. Those were my favorite shoes." She whined clinging on to me in a hug. If you can't tell by now Steph is just a wee bit tipsy. After the show like she promised we went out for drinks. And let's just say I don't think she ate before we got to the bar. So five shots, two vodka tonics, and a margarita later she's just as delightful as can be. "You think he'll bring them back?"

"I don't think it'd be necessary to be honest with you."

"Why?" Not gonna lie even though I absolutely hate having to babysit her right now, because I'm also kinda drunk, she's adorable. She's not acting crazy or being wild or loud it's just everything is confusing her. She asked me at least five times on the ride back to the hotel where we were going. Before that she called me Goldilocks and tried to offer me some porridge.

"High five?" I asked holding my hand up for a high five. That made her lift up her right hand and give me a surprised look.

"Oop." And then she just started to laugh. "Oh this is so awkward." She mumbled burying her head in my shoulder. "They're in my hand! Oh Goldie where would I be without you?"

"Who knows. And again I'm Charlotte not Goldie. But come on this is your floor." It was here that the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Where are we going.. Charlotte?" She asked as we stepped off the elevator.

"To put you to bed. Do you remember what way your room is? Please tell me you remember."

"I remember." Oh thank god. "I remember a bunch of things like that I wanna do this." And then suddenly she pushed me up against the wall and slammed her lips into mine. I so desperately want to get into this kiss but she's so drunk and is giving me a very very sloppy kiss. It's not terrible but that was up until she pulled away and burped.. Right in my face a nice manly big one.

"Thanks." I spoke making sure to lace it with sarcasm.

"Ooh shit I'm sorry!" She cooed covering her mouth with one hand and hugging me with the other.

"Your room. Where is it?" She then put on a cute thinking face and began looking around in different directions to see what way we're going I assume.

"This way." She spoke pointing down a hallway.

"You sure?"

"No maybe that way." I just stared at her because I can't help her because I don't know where her room is. Only she does. "No this way. I got a Milky Way on my way out today." She then opened her clutch and pulled out a half eaten Milky Way bar. She then proceeded to take a bite. "Want some?"

"No I'm good thanks." Grabbing her hand I began down the hallway she pointed out.

"See Milky Ways." She spoke as we past the vending machines.

"Okay good. Do you remember what number room?"

"I want chips. Can we get chips I'm hungry?" She asked stopping us walking and pulling me back towards the vending machines.

"No you had a cheeseburger on the way here."

"BUT CHARLOTTE?!" She whined out loudly. "I'm hungry!"

"We can get you your chips after we find your room. All the money to get chips is in your room."

"They don't take debit?" I just shook my head no. "Okay." She sighed in defeat.

"We just gotta find your room and then you can have your chips.."

"Found it." She then walked up to the door directly across from the vending machines and put her key in it. It unlocked so I followed her inside.

"Wow." I mumbled to myself.

"You wanna know something?" She asked turning to face me.

"Sure what?" Then there were a set of lips on mine. This time it wasn't too sloppy but it tasted like chocolate. Good thing I love chocolate.

"Been waiting forever." She murmured wrapping her arms around my waist and began walking me backwards. Further and further until the back of my knees hit the bed causing me to lose my balance and fall on the bed. "I've always wondered what it is about the Flair genetics that made you guys so superior over everyone else when it comes to being such great lovers. I've always had my eye on you." She purred climbing on top of me straddling my lap. "You're so pretty!" She smiled playing with the ends of my hair. "So soft." She mumbled softly before connecting her lips to mine only this time it was more gentle.

"Steph I-" Before I had a chance to finish she quickly hopped off me and made a dash into the bathroom. I heard her lift the toilet seat and she's throwing up... great! I'm not sure where this was headed I just know I'm a hundred percent down to fuck my boss. Not only that but it'd be adding salt to the wound of Nikki Bella. First I took her title via the help of her ex and now I'm fucking her ex. I don't see how much more of an awesome night this unfortunately could have been.

Following her into the bathroom she's on the ground throwing up her insides into the toilet bowl. The only thing I can think of right now is to hold back her hair while she's throwing up. There's nothing else I can do besides that. "It's okay let it out. You're going to feel so much better." I imagine she must not have felt too good because she did eat a fair amount on the way home from Burger King. Rubbing her back I couldn't help but to slowly start sobering up. The longer I sit here holding her hair back the more I start thinking. Stephanie is so beautiful and she doesn't deserve to be taken advantage of when she's in this state. I might have my father's traits when it comes to bedding chicks, but I have my mother's respect for them. And being a female myself I know how it feels and I don't want to do that to her. She's the billion dollar princess for fucks sake but she doesn't look like she is right now. Eventually she stopped throwing up and looked at me.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem princess. But come on let's fix you up because your crown is falling off." I cooed squatting down so we were level, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't say anything she simply nodded. "Kay." Standing up straight I held out my hand for her to take, which she did.

"I wanna wash my hands." She spoke flushing the toilet.

"By all means. Hell I'll wash mine too." I shrugged turning on the faucet. Then we washed our hands together. I thought it was cute because she washed her hands twice so that must mean she's a germaphobe to some extent. It makes sense as to why her room here is so tidy and organized. That's cool because now I know I'll never have to worry about cleaning because she'll do it.

"Teeth time." She sang randomly pulling out a toothbrush and started to brush her teeth. Makes sense though she does have some nice pearly whites. "Aren't you gonna brush your teeths too?" She asked with toothpaste all over her mouth.

"I don't have my toothbrush on me right now."

"You can use mine." That's sweet of her but I'm not into sharing toothbrushes. Especially not after she's using it when she just finished throwing up.

"It's okay I'll brush them when I get back to my room."

"You're gonna leave me?" She asked in a saddened tone as she gave me puppy eyes.

"Well all my stuff is in my room so-"

"I don't want you to go! Stay here with me." She spoke in a cute whiney tone. I couldn't help but to smile at her she looks so cute right now. There's toothpaste all over her mouth making it clear that she isn't sober.

"I would love nothing more than to have that honor. But I think you should be getting some rest instead." How I let those words slip off my tongue I'll never know, but it left a bad taste in my mouth.

"But I-" I don't know why but before she could say another word I pressed my lips to hers. At first I could tell that my actions caught her off guard because she was tense at first. That only lasted a few seconds before she began to kiss me back. Part of me wishes her entire mouth wasn't covered with toothpaste because now it's all over my mouth. Then again it's Steph and I don't really mind it too bad.

"You my doll are wasted and I don't want you to do anything you might regret in the morning. So I-"

"I know what I want and I want you Goldilocks. Just because I'm a little drunk doesn't mean my thoughts about you are clouded." She grinned in a seductive way before she started to rinse her mouth out with water. When she finished that she stood back up and stared me in the eyes. Fuck her eyes.. She's doing this on purpose because her eyes are waging war against my will to not succumb to her seduction. Smiling she came back up to me and started to strip me of my shirt. I should stop her but I want to see what she's gonna do. Wrapping her arms around my bare waist she proceeded to spit out a stream of water all over my chest getting her to let out a giggle.

"Really?"

"Just how I imagined they'd look when wet." Then she began to place kisses on my chest making sure to get any stray droplets of water. I don't want to enjoy this but her mouth feels nice in contrast from the cold water she sprayed me with. So the small moan that came out of me was inevitable.

"Mmm you better stop.." I mumbled trying my hardest not to get sucked into her again. How is it when she's drunk she can still charm me? Her response to that was to bite my collar bone. "St-Ste... Fuck!" In the same place she bit prior she replaced it with her tongue taking the pain away and exchanging it for something more pleasurable. "Steph please don't." I got out somehow getting her to pull away and look at me. "You're venturing into dangerous territory and if we cross that threshold there-" As I was talking she reached behind her back and I assume she unzipped her dress because it fell to the floor leaving her in her very cute matching baby blue bra and panties.

"Cross it." She stated in a demanding tone. I knew she was fit and worked out, but I didn't know she looked this good. Despite her age she puts half the current divas to shame as far as physique goes. How Nikki could pass her up is beyond me. Stephanie McMahon is a beautiful specimen handcrafted with love by Aphrodite herself. The goddess must have wanted Steph to be an exact carbon copy of her because I want her and I want her badly. So my only option now is to take what's being offered to me. Reaching forward I grabbed her and pulled her into me locking her up in a kiss. She liked that because she let out a sexy low growl into our kiss. Once we were both breathless I pulled away and began kissing her neck. "Mmmm I love it!" She purred running her fingers through my hair. Her skin tastes so sweet and it makes it hard to stop kissing it. "Take me to bed." Listening to her request I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist instinctively. When I did that she attached her lips to mine. Leaving the bathroom I navigated our way to the bed. "God I love how strong you are. It's so sexy!"

"It's genetic." I smirked remembering her fascination with my family's genetics.

"What other things can you do that are genetic?" She spoke in a raspy voice.

"Think I can show you better than I can tell you."

"Then show me." Not gonna argue with her. Connecting my lips to hers I put everything I had into it. If she wants a show, she'll get a show. I kissed her until she was breathless and panting. From there I began leaving small kisses trailing down to her neck. "Mmm." She moaned out when I got to the spot right under her ear. That moan in particular sounded a bit different from all her previous ones. This one was a lot deeper and richer that it let me know that I found a weak spot. It was only natural I kissed there only this time her eyes closed and she tightened her grip on my biceps being she was caressing them. Her nails dug into my arm when I did that also only further proving my hypothesis. That's fine because now I can use it against her later. Moving further I made my way to her chest and there's ample amount of space for me to explore. The question remains if I want to leave my mark on her or not. Do I Charlotte Flair want to give the Billion Dollar princess a hickey? "No don't stop more kisses." Well I guess she answered it for me. Too bad I'm not a guy because a hickey wouldn't be the only thing I'd give her as a reminder of this night. Following instructions I began to paint more kisses across her chest. Where's a good place to leave my imprint on her?

 _*Ring ring*_

Hearing that stopped me dead in my tracks. It's my phone ringing and I have to answer. I only say that because I know exactly who it is just from hearing the ringtone. Mainly because it's her theme music. "Fuck I gotta get that." I murmured starting to crawl off her.

"No comeback they can wait." She whined grabbing me by the waist of my pants.

"I have to. I'll be quick I promise."

"Fine hurry up." That earned her a kiss because she has a cute pouty face.

"Kay." Getting off the bed I followed the noise to my phone and picked it up. "I'm alive Orange don't worry."

"Where did you go? One second you're there then next you're gone. No text, no call, nothing."

"Oh well I was tired an-"

"Hurry up Goldilocks!" I heard call out from behind me.

"Shh!" I spoke hoping she didn't hear but she probably did. It's just I don't want Becks to know about Steph and I.. you know not yet at least.

"Who was that?"

"The tv hold on." Covering the microphone on my phone I looked at Steph. "Can you not. I'm on the phone with Becky." She only pouted and let out an annoyed huff before throwing a pillow at me.

"This phone call is too long and I'm cold now thanks to you!"

"You're in a bed just get under the blanket."

"Hang up and come back to bed."

"Well it's either I answered it now or later. She'll call me all night long if I didn't. Just relax and I'll be back in a second.." She huffed letting me know of her displeasure and climbed under the blanket. "I'll be right here I'm not going anywhere." I then opened the door and stood out in the hall. Bringing the phone back to my ear I began to continue our conversation. "Can you hear me now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Anyway I'm at the hotel now."

"When'd you leave?" It was around here that I remembered that I ditched them to go drinking with Steph. We couldn't risk being seen by other superstars so we agreed on meeting at a different bar at some different hotel across town. I told my girls I'd go out with them and halfway through I left to go be with Steph. Did I break girlcode? Yeah but I'm sure if they were in my shoes and knew what I know they'd go drink with Steph too. Besides of this all plays out well they'll get to reap some rewards too.

"After the second tequila shot my tummy decided it didn't want anything else to drink and I decided to go to bed. Sorry I didn't tell you guys but I really wanted to go and I didn't want to ruin either of your nights." That sounds good but it doesn't feel good. I hate lying to Becky because I know she's always honest to me but I have no other option at this point. I don't want them to know that Steph and I worked together to help win me my title earlier. I don't want them to know that I have our boss wrapped around my finger and is on the other side of this door waiting to fuck me.

"You should've told us it's your night we would've left if you wanted to go." Like I said she's a total sweetheart and it hurts not being honest to her. Hopefully one day I'll share everything with her but today isn't that day.

"No I didn't want to put a damper on the night. You guys were having fun and that's really all I wanted."

"Well it's not fun without you so next time just let me know before you take off. I was so scared someone kidnapped you and I was going to have to fight for your life in some crazy underground fight club."

"Lol I'm sorry mom I promise it won't happen again."

"It's okay but you're grounded now."

"Awe what's my punishment?"

"You're taking me on a breakfast date tomorrow after the gym."

"Fine deal. I'll talk to you tomorrow love."

"Kay love your stupid face."

"I love your stupid face too. Bye."

"Bye." And with that I hung up. Now back to what I was doing prior. Opening the door I was met by the door because it didn't open. Then that's where I realized I don't have a key. No problem Steph is in there. Knocking I waited to hear footsteps.

"Steph it's me open up I'm done my phone call." I chimed but still nothing. "Steph!" I called out but all I got was nothing. I was tempted to bang on the door but I remembered what time it is and people are sleeping. It even made me realize that I left a drunk alone in a bed half naked meaning by now she probably passed out. Great! Well I guess tonight the only win I was supposed to have was my championship. To add icing to the cake my shirt is in there too so now I have a long, cold, awkward, lonely walk back to my room. Starting to make my way to the elevators is when the sprinkles were added to the cake because I forgot how turned on I was until I started walking. Tonight was a very eventful night if you ask me. It didn't end too good but I'll take it. It could've been worse.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I am currently in my hotel room just staring at the clock. Ever since earlier today when Steph grabbed my ass and called it hers I've been trying to understand what happened in that moment. We went from going over the game plan then to her telling me I'll get my reward only if I beat Nikki Bella for my championship. I don't know what my reward is supposed to be besides the fact that I'm still Divas champion. All I know about my reward is it's waiting for me upstairs in room 1609. After my match Steph had someone deliver to me a small letter telling me to meet her upstairs at half past midnight with my new belt and it had a room key in it too. It's twelve twenty-two now and time feels like it's going slow the longer I stare at the clock and down at the key card in my hand. I don't know why I'm so nervous but there's this anxious feeling in my stomach telling me not to go. But I want to go. I have to go. I don't know what to expect I just hope she doesn't try to kill me or something crazy along those lines. Standing up I grabbed my belt and began to make my way to room 1609. I'm in no rush to get there in fact I took my time. Not because I'm scared but because I'm champion now and the champion takes orders from nobody. I run the show now. It's all about Charlotte. Welcome to the Charlotte show!

Taking my time I finally made it to her door. Well here goes nothing I'm already here and it'd be crazy to turn back now. I know I have a key and can easily go in but I don't think so. I don't want to do that she summoned me so she can open the door for me. That being said I knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Charlotte." I responded simply.

"One second." I heard call back before I heard her moving around doing stuff. Hmm she must be doing last minute cleaning for me. Hmm I wonder if she has any snacks in there. I know I shouldn't but she's staying in a suite so I'm sure there's food in there somewhere.

 **POV**

Steph didn't take too long finishing up her last preparations before answering the door. She knew that her new plaything was standing just beyond that door. Lighting one last candle she scanned the room making sure that everything looked good and that she didn't miss a candle. After doing that she walked over to her full length mirror.

"Like candy!" She smiled smoothing out her silk robe looking at herself in the mirror. "Let's hope she isn't a disappointment." Walking to the door she started to open it but not before remembering the final touch. Unknotting the knot on her robe causing it to fall open. Now she's ready to open the door, so she did just that. "Ah Charlotte you made it!" She smiled as she laid eyes on the blonde standing outside her door.

"Well I'm only here for one thing and you know that."

"Shh! Relax." Steph purred as she closed the door and came to stand behind her. "Calm down take a load off. Be seated." Placing her hand on Charlotte's lower back she guided her forward towards a chair that sat in the middle of the floor.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Asked Charlotte looking over her shoulder in hopes to get a glimpse of Steph.

"No what makes you think that?" She asked guiding Charlotte down into the chair careful to make sure she doesn't see her outfit. If she were to see her outfit it'd ruin the fun.

"All these candles and flower petals and stuff. I thought I walked in on a date or something." That made Steph let out a sexy laugh.

"You did actually. You walked right into our date together tonight. And I love how you showed up almost right on time. I was for sure that you'd keep me waiting. I've been waiting for months for our date and you made it special not showing up late." She purred in Charlotte's ear making the younger woman shiver a bit.

"Date?"

"Mhmm this is my reward to you for doing my dirty work." Steph whispered in a soft sultry voice in her left ear, then alternating to her right creating a mellow vibe almost immediately causing the new champion to relax. Steph noticed that so she kept whispering switching from one ear to the other. As she did that she gently massaged the younger woman's shoulders to further help her relax. "I thought for hours on what I might do to express my gratitude towards you. I could have written you a nice check but that's no fun. Flowers and chocolates I thought too, but I don't want to ruin your amazing physique." It was here that Steph reached into her robe pocket and pulled out the black satin blindfold mask. "So I figured why not give you the ultimate McMahon treatment."

"And what's that?" Chuckled Char trying her hardest not to let it show that she's getting aroused.

"Wouldn't you like to see?" Smiled Steph before putting the mask over the baby Flair rendering her completely blind. "Too bad you can't anymore."

"I could've just closed my eyes."

"And ruin the fun? No I think you'll like this better. Just relax and get comfortable. Not another word from you because I'm sure you're tired of talking. Let me properly congratulate you on becoming my new Divas Champion." As much as she wants to say something Charlotte knew Steph was right. It didn't look like it but she was exhausted. She made it look easy but Nikki put up a hard fight before she eventually tired herself out allowing Char the capitalize for the win. After no reply Steph took that as an okay to keep going. Slowly she walked around the chair so she stood directly in front of the now blindfolded woman. "You know what I've always wondered about you?" She asked as she slowly climbed on her lap straddling it.

"No what?"

"I've always wondered what it was about your father that kept women flocking to him. I remember being a little girl walking around backstage with my daddy and I'd see your dad with a different girl in his lap every other show. I didn't know it then but he hit then quit. He has females who despise him but if he were to snap his fingers they'd forget they hated him and forced themselves on him." She purred wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. "You know he one time tried to bed me?"

"Well I can't blame him you are beautiful." Shrugged Charlotte beginning to take the mask off but she was only able to catch a glimpse of her before Steph pushed it back on.

"Let's play a game. It's called Touch and guess, the rules are simple I don't see any way you can fuck it up."

"I'm not a woman who likes to pla-" As she was saying that she attempted again to take off her blindfold but Steph stopped her because she could.

"Taking that off means an automatic loss and I win." Teased Steph caressing Charlotte's long golden locks.

"I'm the Divas champion I never lose!"

"Well then you better not lose then. Rules are simple I let you touch and you gotta guess what it is."

"Easy peasy."

"Alright let's get started." Steph then grabbed the younger woman's left hand and placed it on her own elbow. "What are you touching?"

"Hmm I'm going to go ahead and say.. Hold on. What do I get when I win?" That's a good question and Steph didn't think that far. She just knew she wanted to play a game. Thinking quickly she improvised. Moving Charlotte's hair away from her neck she replaced it with her lips. The sudden touch made her shudder.

"Get one right you get another kiss. Guess one wrong you have to remove an item of clothing of my choice."

"Okay deal."

"Perfect. Now what's your first answer?"

"It definitely felt like an arm more specific I think it was an elbow."

"Correct." Holding true to her word Steph placed a kiss on the woman's neck. "Okay now what are you touching?" She asked moving Charlotte's hand to touch her thigh.

"Hmm... I'm going to say it's your stomach."

"Oh wrong answer. It's my thigh." Steph then took her hand and ran it up and down her own thigh to prove she wasn't lying.

"Damn."

 **Stephanie's POV**

"I think I'm gonna take your shirt." I decided before grabbing the sides of the blonde's shirt and pulling it up over her head. This left her black and pink colored bra on full display for me. Checking her out she has a nice pair that I know I'll definitely enjoy playing with. "You know I have to admit that belt looks so good on you. If you play your cards right I think we can see it fit that you'll be in the title picture for quite some time." That got Char to smile.

"Regardless I'll make sure I stay in the title picture."

"Bit cocky there aren't you?"

"Nope just confident." When she spoke those words it gave me slight goosebumps. Nothing is more sexy to me than a woman who is confident.

"How about you win this game first before you get all excited."

"I'm just being honest."

"Yeah yeah." Removing her hand from my thigh I moved the right side of my robe to the side so she could feel my stomach for real this time. "Now what are you touching?"

"Confident that's your stomach this time."

"Good." Leaning in close to her I began to place small kisses on her neck. Her skin smells and tastes like something sweet. It sorta has a tropical smell to it and it makes it hard to pull away. "This is random but whatever body wash or lotion you use I love it. It's making it hard to focus." That got her to let out this cocky snicker.

"I'm happy you like it. I only use it on special occasions."

"Mmmm.. What's the occasion?"

"I have a date with a pretty lady."

"I'm jealous. What a lucky little lady huh?"

"Yeah you are. But enough trying to distract me fro-" Anything she said after that I didn't quite catch because I'm to distracted by her lips. She has on this almost nude colored lipstick and I like it on her. They make her lips look so plump, so soft, and so kissable. Thank god she has that blindfold on because it'd blow my composure if I caught a glimpse into her eyes. She has two small pretty blue Earths for eyes only further proving that she holds the world in her future. Damn now I want to see them, I want to stare down into Australia and see what they're up to right now. Fuck it let's hurry this up a bit I want her and I want her badly.

"Now what are you touching?" I asked placing her hand on my left bosom. Almost immediately after I did that a giant smile creeped its way onto her face. I'm sure she can feel my heartbeat and now she knows. So when her other arm wrapped itself around my waist I wasn't at all surprised. I gotta say she is definitely the daughter of a player because before I knew it her teeth were hooked into my nipple. The moans that came out of me after that was uncontrollable. I want to say something but I can't find the words. She's really doing a number on my breast I shouldn't let her but it feels too good to stop her.

"Is this why I'm champion?" I heard her mumble in my chest. There's no sense in pretending anymore.

"Mmmm! No you're champion because Nikki doesn't deserve to be champion anymore."

"Why me in specific?" When she said that she took off her blindfold revealing to me those baby blue eyes. When she did that her eyes quickly scanned my body and she smirked. "Never mind." I don't know what came over me but I had to kiss her. I had to find out just how good the Flair family genes are. "You know you didn't have to go through all that trouble just to get in my pants. I would've gave it up to you months ago."

"Shut up!" I got out before pressing my lips back to hers. It was almost instantaneously that her tongue crept its way into my mouth. I didn't mind that because she's by far probably one of the best kissers I've ever kissed. She made it known to me that she's in charge when she broke our kiss and latched onto my neck. Then the next thing I know my robe is gone with her fingers creeping up my leg towards my wet center. Luckily for her I have another treat for her. "Oh no no honey. Not yet." I spoke stopping her hands from moving any further.

"Awe please?" She pouted earning her a kiss.

"Don't you worry you'll get to play with them in a bit. Right now I want you to take me to the bathroom."

"Wh-"

"Take me into the bathroom." I spoke before she could even finish. She didn't say anything after that, she just wrapped both her sexy strong arms around me and stood up. I took this time to wrap my legs around her waist before she headed to the bathroom. "Why do you have to be so strong. Fuck you're so strong." I purred feeling up her biceps.

"Thank you it's genetic. But we can focus on that later." As she said that she walked into the bathroom triggering the automatic lights so now we both can see everything clearly and vividly. She then sat me on the sink and went right to work kissing my neck. "I love the fact that you're already naked waiting for me."

"Mmhm haha I wasn't waiting for you. I was preparing to take a shower when you happened to knock on my door." I shrugged.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah but since you're here we might as well get acquainted." When I said that I pushed her off me. "I'm your boss so you do what I say."

"If that's the case here what do you want me to do?" Taking in her appearance I have a good view of her torso but I want to see if her panties match her bra.

"You can start by giving me your jeans."

"Yes Mrs. Boss lady." She smirked moving to unbutton her jeans. I enjoyed this because I quickly found out that her panties are in fact a pine green color. I'm not surprised it fits her rugged personality. "Here you go." She spoke handing me her pants.

"Thank you." Taking her jeans from her I simply tossed them off to the side. "Now come here." I purred getting her to come towards me. Before she could get close enough I held out my leg keeping her from coming too close. She gave me a questioning look before I simply uncrossed my legs and pointed downwards. She caught on quickly and smirked.

"Yes ma'am." She then came up to me and pulled me by the legs forward so I was right on the edge of the sink. "You know as a kid growing up daddy always said I was destined to do something great... and little did I know that thing would catch the eye of my.." She then gave me a quick once over before connecting her lips back to mine. "Very very beautiful sexy cougar boss."

"Well it must be nice." I smirked sarcastically. She grinned before taking my right leg and wrapping it around her waist. Doing so left her just enough room to wiggle a finger into my fleshy folds. "Mmm surprise."

"Get ready because I'm full of them." Then suddenly her finger turned into two and both started to circle my clit.

"Awe baby you're such ahh mmmm." As I was talking one of her fingers found its way inside of me and it caught me off guard.

"Shhh." She purred in my ear before attacking my neck along my collarbone. Normally I wouldn't let someone mark me but for Charlotte I'll make an exception. And besides her fingers are oddly calming and satisfying to me. It's just nice to finally be with someone who isn't just all about themselves. Nikki never took the time to appreciate me like Charlotte is doing right now so I can only help but to dive deeper into the pleasure she's giving me. "Mmm somebody just got a lot more excited." When she said that she said it with a smug look while looking me in the eyes. God I swear those eyes are my weakness so it was only right that I grabbed her face and pulled her in to kiss me.

"Fuck! This is so wrong! This is so wrong on so many levels." I breathed out trying my best to ignore her fingers going in and out of me but I can't. She has her thumb circling my clit making my mind draw blanks. I can't think straight besides how much pleasure is racing through my veins.

"This all feels so right to me. I mean-" It was here that she started to suck on my right nipple eliciting some sort of random lustful noise out of me. "I wish you could see just how hot you look right now." She Spoke Before latching right back onto my nipple. Her fingers even sped up moving in and out of me and I'm slowly losing control.

"Ch-umm..ch-Char- Charlotte." I managed to get out through my scatterbrained mouth.

"Hmm?" She moaned not moving her mouth from me only to bite down hard on my nipple.

"Ahhhh owe shit!" I gritted through my teeth because that hurt like a bitch but her thumb is still on my clit confusing my mind on what sensation to focus on more. I'm not complaining because they both feel amazing together. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" I mumbled under my breath because I can feel my orgasm creeping up. Part of me wants to just let it happen but the Queen in me says to push her away. Depending on how my night ends I can tell this won't be the last time we engage in activities like this. That being said I used my right hand to pinch her arm as hard as I could.

"Owe Steph what the hell?!" She groaned pulling away. That gave me just enough space to use both my hands to push her away from me completely.

"Holy fuck you almost had me there toots. I damn near almost came."

"Okay great let me help you finish." She purred coming back into me and started kissing my neck.

"Mmm that sounds wonderful." I moaned out because she found my weak spot and she's gnawing away at it.

"Perfect." I then felt her hands start to pry my legs open again and before she could I pushed her off me again.

"Don't touch me." When I said that she gave me a very confused look. Gah she's so adorable when she's confused. I can't wait to see her face when she cums. Getting down off the counter I moved close to her and kissed her with everything I had. "Don't keep me waiting." Placing a small kiss on her nose I moved over to the shower and turned it on. Thankfully the water didn't take too long to get hot so once it was I got in closing the glass door behind me. I'm gonna use that to my advantage because the glass isn't textured so I can see Charlotte clearly and she can see me clearly. Its game time starting with my first play of getting soaked and wet. Standing in the spray of the water I stood there and really enjoyed the warmth of the water.

"Having fun?" I heard breaking my trance. Turning to look at her she's just standing staring at me with her arms folded.

"Well I was until you interrupted. But since you did that why don't you go ahead and join me in here." I smiled winking at her.

"Hmm I don't know Steph I just had a shower."

"But you didn't have a shower with me yet have you?" I challenged because I know she wants me she's just trying to play it cool like she doesn't but I know she does.

"You got me there." She shrugged.

"Exactly my point so come on." That got her to smirk and come a bit closer to the door.

"What are you gonna take a shower with all that on?" I joked getting her to give me an annoyed look. "I gave you a show now it's time to return the favor."

"Anything for you my queen." She then did a cute little curtsy before give me that devilish smirk that she does way too well. Reaching behind her back she unsnapped her bra and very slowly slid it off letting it fall to the ground.

"Go on keep going." I spoke letting my eyes wander all over her beautiful body. This part I enjoyed most because she used her hands to rub all over her abdomen. Ugh god I can't wait to scrub my tongue on those washboards of hers. Eventually her hands stopped at the waistband of her panties where she tucked her thumbs in and slowly began to lower them. Centimeter by centimeter they went down and with each one my mind raced with anticipation. But at the same time I'm dying to be back in her embrace. "Hey Blondie?"

"Yes?"

"Standing ovation now get in before I lose it in here." When I said that she smirked and let out a small chuckle.

"If that's what you want."

"It is come on." That was all it took for her to drop her panties to the floor and get in the shower with me.

"Hey." She smiled wrapping an arm around me.

"Hi." I murmured wrapping my arms around her neck. And then I stupidly looked her in the eyes and I got lost. I don't know how to explain it but her eyes have this warmth to them... All I know is it made me want to kiss her so I did. That then proved to be a great idea because it got her to tighten her grip around me. That lasted for a minute before she started to back me up until I was against the wall. When my skin made contact with the cold wall it made me shiver and I guess she felt it because she let out a moan into our kiss.

 **Charlotte's POV**

"Just wait until I get you in bed." I growled in a sultry voice right into her ear. When I said that she let out a cute moan.

"You really are your father's daughter." She smirked. I only smiled as a response.

"Well you wanted to see how we work. I'm just giving you the full Flair experience."

"Oh so there's more?" She asked in a sexy manner. I'm actually a little bit hurt that she thought I was done with her. I've been waiting months for this and I'm not leaving this room until I hear her scream my name.

"Just enjoy the show beautiful." From there I latched onto her neck and started leaving random kisses all over her neck. Anywhere I could sink my teeth into her I did and with each new spot she'd let out a sexy moan or some gibberish remark.

"God they're gonna think I was attacked if you keep biting me."

"Well that's because you taste so good I can't stop." When I said that it must have triggered something in her because she grabbed me by my face and pressed her lips to mine in a furiously passionate way.

"Good I don't want you to stop." She growled before pressing her lips back to mine. Well if that's what she wants. With that in mind I slowly moved my hands down her sides and right down to her ass. I use to get so jealous watching Nikki kiss her and grab her ass. I see why she always did because her ass is nice and squishy and wonderful and I love it. So it's only right that I massage it for my own pleasure. When I did that she let out a groan into our kiss. "It's yours." She purred in my ear sending chills down my spine. I gotta have her! I need to make the woman cum or else I failed myself and I under no circumstances will accept defeat, not while I'm on this winning streak. Breaking from our kiss I started to lace kisses along her neck down to her chest all the way down to her abdomen. "Wow you know how to make a woman beg for it." She breathes out looking down at me being at this point I'm down on my knees.

"Well it's no fun if I just give it up to you." I grinned kissing right below her bellybutton. "I'm just plotting my plan of attack." I murmured placing random kisses all over her abdomen. By this point her breathing is starting to pick up and I can sense her sudden urgency and desire for my touch. I already know she's ready for me but I like making her wait. This is my way of getting back at her for taking my title away from me the first time I won it.

"I swear you Flairs are no good. Just trouble." I can't deny that she's right. But it's not going to make me give her what she wants any faster. Once I was satisfied that I kissed every inch of her abdomen I moved to her thighs and started to place kisses there. When I started doing that she widened her stance showing me what she wants me to do. She's quietly begging me for it. "Charlotte if you don't stop teasing me I'm gonna strip you of your title and then I'm gonna fire you." I know that's most likely an empty lie but who am I to keep the queen waiting.

"Yes your majesty." I smirked looking up at her earning me a warning glare. No further instructions are needed so with that I dug my face right into her throbbing center.

"Oh fuck!" She groaned out tangling her fingers in my hair. I must be doing something right so I used my tongue to slowly tickle her clit making her murmur words I can't understand. I have to admit she tastes a lot better than I imagined she would. It's only making me want to suck her up even more so I started to flick my tongue even faster and in longer strokes. I assume she liked that because her grip got tighter and she's grinding herself on my face. "Right there baby fuck!" She moaned urging me to want to see her cum quicker. Really I'm just enjoying watching the faces she is making right now getting me excited because this is just the beginning. Then on top of that I'm literally eating out my boss right now. The woman who signs my paycheck every week is standing above me calling me baby while I eat her out. If that doesn't make this moment any sweeter I don't know what will. "Mmm fuck! fuck! fuck! I love it." I stand corrected. It's good to know that I'm doing a good job however I can't fucking breathe. The water isn't helping my cause it feels like I'm drowning. Don't get me wrong she looks hot as hell with the water running down her chest, but I gotta breathe. With that I withdrew my tongue from her and gave her lower lips a small kiss before pulling away. "Hey I-"

"We're going to the bed the water isn't helping my cause here. I could hardly breathe." As I said that I stood up and turned off the water. I guess she didn't have a problem with that because she wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me. I'm not going to resist her so I kissed her back.

"You taste good." She mumbled not breaking our kiss.

"Thank you It's this new lip gloss called Stephie McMannie." She chuckled before kissing me some more.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah it's very rare I doubt you'll be able to find it in stores or online you gotta know a guy to get your hands on it."

"Well I'm sure we can work something out to where we can both have unlimited access to it."

"I think I'd like that." She let out a small purr before going back to kissing my neck. "Steph?" I asked using my fingers to tap random patterns on her sides. Since I have her where I want her I'm getting what I want out of this. I truly came up here for one thing and one thing only. Her lust for me. She wants me and she has made that abundantly clear by now. As long as she has a lust for me I cannot and will not lose my championship. She was the one who basically gave it to me and I gotta keep her close for as long as possible so I can be champion for as long as possible. "Baby hey look at me." I spoke louder pushing on her hips to get her attention.

"Hmm?"

"Why me?" She gave me a stoic look so I started to use my hands to massage her sides and back "I need to make sure you aren't just using me."

"I am using you."

"I know but I need to hear you say it. Tell me you're completely over her. Tell me that you don't want her anymore and that you want me." I stopped moving my hands and wrapped them around her waist. "I'm not moving an inch until you say it." Then it went silent and I understand why. Her and Nikki were together for a good year before they broke up. It's hard to get over someone who you were with for so long but it's not impossible. Nikki was never any good for Steph, I'll be a better girlfriend than her. I know how to treat a queen and that's what Stephanie is and who better to do it than me?

"I still think about her sometimes but I haven't thought about her since you came to me earlier today." She spoke looking at me with dough eyes. "She has only brought pain to my soul but you're doing one helluva job fixing it." I'll take it. That being said I connected our lips together and I gave her everything I had in that kiss. Now that we're on the same page we can end this chapter.

"I won't hurt you." I murmured in her ear getting her to shiver.

"Prove it." Say no more Mrs. Mcmahon. Grabbing her thighs in both my hands she caught on and wrapped her legs around my waist. As I carefully stepped out the shower she began kissing on my neck again. I'm positive I'm covered in her markings but I don't care. Skillfully I somehow managed not to skip on the tile on my way out the bathroom and to the bed. When I got there I pushed her off me as hard as I could throwing her down on the bed. When I did that she let out this adorable squeal and it genuinely made me smile. It was probably one of the cutest thing I've ever heard come out of her mouth. So it was only seconds after that I was on top of her kissing her.

"I don't know what that squeal was but it was cute as shit." I giggled into our kiss because it was truly a blessing hearing that. I wonder if she does that often because if so Nikki is truly a fucking idiot.

"Stahhhp!" She whined out smiling and blushing. All that did was make me kiss her even more. The kiss we shared here sent me on a trip. I don't know how to explain the sensation but I'm sure it's a feeling pretty close to what it's like to be completely stoned. I feel tingly, warm and cold all at the same time. She must feel the same because she's returning everything I'm giving. None to mention she's grinding her center on my leg. Since she's there I might as well give her something so I pressed my leg up against her center earning me a moan. We stayed that way making out for a few minutes before I felt her start to shiver.

"You cold?" She didn't say anything but nod. "Kay grab on." I spoke gesturing for her to cling to me so I can move the blanket. She understood and I was able to move the blanket and tuck us in somewhat.

"Not gonna lie that was kinda hot."

"Thanks it's a genetic thing." I smirked getting her to roll her eyes. "Oh like you didn't enjoy it you bitch."

"Whatever." Then her lips were back on mine. This time her hands started to follow the curves on my body before they found their way to my abdomen. When she got there I made sure to flex a little bit because I know I have a better body than Nikki and I'm gonna let her indulge in that.

"What do you think?" She smirked then bit her lip.

"She doesn't compare." She purred digging her nails in my abs. "Nothing beats a Flair."

"Damn right." I agreed connecting my lips back to hers. I think it was a little bit after that one of her hands found its way to my clit and it didn't waste a second before playing with it. "Mmm surprise!" I moaned with a grin because it caught me off guard.

"And here I go thinking I was the only one enjoying this." She Spoke in a raspy voice right in my ear. "God you're so wet blondie." As she said. That she started to stroke my clit sending me right into some sort of euphoria and the only thing on my mind is what her fingers are doing to me.

"Well ummm.. that's because you... Umm you." Fuck I can't think straight my thoughts are eluding me and I can't find them. Just when I thought I couldn't get more distracted she began to nibble on my nipple sending me even further into my trance.

"You're so hot like this. Just when I thought I didn't know your weakness." Damnit I was doing so good. This isn't what I want to be happening but it feels so good I can't bring myself to make her stop. "Now let's see what happens if I.." suddenly her fingers wiggled their way inside of me completely changing my waves of pleasure.

"Fuuck!" I breathed out because so much is going on I don't know what to do. From the way she's biting and sucking on my nipples, to her fingers going in and out of me at a decent pace, to her thumb that is rubbing my clit I can feel my orgasm approaching and I can't stop it. "Shit! Shit! Steph rii-riiight there. Agh!" She must sense I'm close to the edge because her fingers dug deeper into me and she's adding more pressure to my clit. "Fuck! Steph oh my god!"

"Fall over beautiful don't hold back on me." I heard breaking my euphoria and basically pushing me over the edge.

"Hmmmm.." and the squeals That followed that I can't explain what they were but they felt good coming out.

"Mmm you are so hot when you cum." She smirked making me blush. I tried to hide the fact that I am because this wasn't supposed to happen this way. This didn't go as planned. "Kinda makes me wonder the face you'd make if I was fucking you the way I dreamt about." That got me to look up at her. "Oops I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Fuck you you're a tease."

"Well I never said I'd never tell you." All I did in response to that was squint my eyes at her because it's a trap. She's trying to trap me and as much as I hate to admit it, it's working. But I have a trap to finish setting anyway. I've been here for too long I have to get a move on. I don't want her to know that she's winning.

"Well then we'll save it for another day. It's not about me anymore." That being said a started placing kisses along her collarbone eventually traveling to her chest. I'd be lying if I said I didn't stop to fondle her breast for a second. She has a very ample rack and I'm going to enjoy it while I can.

"Ugh why do you keep playing these stupid games?" She groaned out arching her back a bit off the bed. I only laughed before continuing to kiss my path to where she really wants me to be. I'm not really too interested in teasing her anymore because I know she's ready. So I made my way down under the blanket so I was at her wet center. I can't see it but I can feel the heat and that's when I knew I was where I should be. "Please don't make me wait." She then thrusted her hips at me letting me know to go for it, and go for it I did. As soon as my mouth made contact I got a strong sense of cockiness because she's even wetter than she was before and I can already know this is going to get messy. Not that I'm complaining because I intend to enjoy every drop of her sweet nectar. So when I found myself sucking on her clit I wasn't surprised when she started to squirm around in my grasp. "Agh Shit just like that." I already know how to make her cum following what I did to her earlier. So using my tongue I drew random patterns around her clit making her grind her hips on my face. "Charlotte! Ah yes!" I love it when she moans my name like that. So I figured why not add two digits inside her and really give her a run for her money. When I did that I'm pretty sure she got even wetter and making her blurt out words in gibberish. Good now that I have her on the edge I'm going to enjoy her just until she jumps. Continuing my tongue movements I continued licking random patterns over her clit and pushing my finger in and out of her. Eventually her hips started to move sporadically and inconsistently letting me know she going to come. This is when I briefly stopped to move the blanket so she can watch me make her cum. As soon as it was gone we made eye contact and her face is painted with lust. She's mine now all that's left is to put it in stone. Not taking my eyes off her I started to use my tongue to basically make love to her clit. Like she's the last thing I'll ever eat I sucked on her and moments after that she stiffened up and came. This part made me smile because I must have done something right because she squirted her velvety essence all over me. "Holy damn!" She purred looking down at me being I'm still licking around her clit. "Fuck That was amazing." She groaned laying back flat in her back. Once I was finished collecting my congratulations gift I slowly started to kiss my way back up to her lips.

"And that is how the Flair family gets down."I grinned placing small kisses on her neck.

"That was something a lot better than my dreams."

"Oh you dreamt about me?" She closed her eyes and laughed.

"Are you hungry?" She asked looking at me and sitting up. The fact that she ignored my question gave a sense of hopefulness. This all started off on a weird note but I have a feeling this just might go somewhere... But I'm going to use this whole night to my advantage. Sure she's the Billion Dollar Princess and my boss, but I found her weakness and I'm going to exploit it for my own good.

"Well we did work up quite the appetite and I could kill for a Big Mac with a shake."

"I think I saw one on the drive in do you think it's open?" When she finished saying that I got out of the bed.

"Dunno that's something you're going to have to figure out on your own." I shrugged going into the bathroom to collect my clothes and put them back on.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yep. I'm tired and I need some sleep before I hit the road tomorrow."

"I'll buy my treat it's the least I can do." When she finished saying that I just finished putting on my jeans.

"I appreciate the love but I can't. Becky is probably worried and you know how she is sometimes." I spoke coming out the bathroom and into the bedroom. When I came out she was sitting up on the bed putting her robe on. "Surely we can-"

"Stay with me." She spoke approaching me with her robe wide open showing me everything. I'll never get tired of looking at her beautiful naked body. "If Becky is so worried how come she hasn't called or texted?" She asked holding up my phone. How the hell did she get that could've swore I left it in my pants pocket. "In fact she's actually with her boyfriend right now-" As she said that she was messing around with my phone.

"That's none of your business." I grumbled reaching out to grab my phone but she moved it out of my grasp.

"Before you go making rash decisions I just wanted to let you know that the company in the near distant future is going to create a Women's championship for Smackdown.. I saw the blueprints of what it's going to look like and boy is it beautiful, if you ask me I think Becky's fire hair would really make the blue belt pop." She grinned because this is the first I'm hearing of anything like that. This is why it's so hard for me to say no to her. Right when I have the upper hand she hits me with an insight that I know can somehow benefit me or my friends. I mean how awesome would it be for me and Becks to both be champions at the same time. That'd be perfect because wouldn't have to worry about her turning on me for my championship because she'll have her own. I'm not so sure about where Paige would fit in but I'm sure she'd like to be number one contender. "But forget I said anything you gotta go so it's irrelevant." She shrugged handing me my phone.

"I hope you know I really don't like when you do that. Why can't you let me be?"

"Why can't you keep your eyes up here?" I didn't even notice but I'm staring at her chest. "Charlotte we go through this on a regular basis I feel like now." She then moved closer to me and tucked my phone in my pocket.

"Wait you said you'd buy me my Big Mac?" I mean I got what I wanted now it's time to see what I can do for my friends. Anyway that got Steph to chuckle and kiss me.

"No I'm not actually you have a figure to maintain and I don't want to ruin it."

"One burger won't be the worst thing."

"No no you gotta get back to Rebecca before she goes all Liam Neeson, _Taken_ on me. Besides I'm not in the mood to cuddle anymore so you gotta get a move on." She then walked over to where my shirt was on the floor and picked it up before coming back to me. "Here you are now you can't say I wasn't nice to you. But let me lead you out." Grabbing my hand she began leading me to the door. As an effort to stop her I pulled her back into my grasp and locked my arms around her.

"So hasty I at least deserve a goodnight kiss." I purred with my best fuck me face on.

"That's fair I guess." That was all I needed to hear before I pressed my lips to hers. I made sure to put every last bit of my energy into that kiss. I suppose she did too because we didn't stop until we were both breathless. "Wow.. okay umm... so I'll call you later or something." She mumbled pulling away from me and closing her robe.

"I can't promise I'll answer."?

"You say that every time yet you always seem to come when I call. Now get out I no longer require your services for today." She then reached behind me and opened the door. I want to say something back but I can't think of the right thing to say. This is nothing new she teases me I tease back and then she kicks me out. The only difference is this time I had her begging for my touch and I know she'll come back for more. Just like she'll need me I'll need her and that's our middle ground.

"As you wish." I breathed out backing out of her room.

"Good night champ."

"Good night beautiful."I smiled genuinely winking at her. When I did that she blushed.

"Bye." She whispered leaning up against the door.

"Bye." Giving her one last toothy grin I began to leave.

"Charlotte?!" I heard call after me getting me to turn and look at her. "Same time next week?"

"I'll clear my schedule." She gave me a brief smile before blowing me a kiss. I happily caught it and put it down the front of my pants making her giggle a little.

"You're stupid! Goodnight Charlotte." Then she disappeared back into her room closing the door behind her. Well I gotta say tonight is definitely the start to a beautiful title reign.

* * *

 **Well keep it a bean with me.. How was it? I mean I know this was low key all over the place but yet it makes sense in some weird ass way. I'm going to be honest with you but i had some fun writing this tbh. I mean who doesn't love corruption in a monarchy? Its certainly a random pairing but its defiantly interesting to see how they can/do interact with each other. What am I even getting at here idek tbh. I guess I'm semi interested in seeing where this relationship goes from there. Like just how long is Steph going to keep Charlotte in the spotlight that she cast upon her? Or is Char ever going to explain to Becky the circumstances between her and Steph? What about Nikki? Does she eventually try and win back Steph? Hell will corporate find out about Steph's unprofessional indiscretions? I dunno and we'll prolly never will lol. So basically this was just my way of letting you know that maybe Steph is and always will be a milf. except in this story she isn't cuz she isn't married to Hunter so she ain't got no kids. See the possibilities are endless here for me. I also really wanted to get this story off my drive because its been on there for a good couple months. Plus its like one of many unfinished new pairing one-shots that I have stored away. but that's a convo for another time because I'm not telling you anything else about anything. Anywhore I'm gonna go cut my nails cuz they're uneven plus I gotta keep them low for when bae comes home. Is it me or does anyone else think Elephants are weird? Like why do they need a trunk to drink water? Why can't they just drink using just their mouth? Valid ass questions my mans. ~Joz #itfuckup**


End file.
